headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Babi Sawyer
| aliases = Little Girl Sawyer | continuity = Texas Chainsaw Massacre | series = | image = | notability = | type = Cannibal child | occupation = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Sawyer residence, Texas | associations = Sawyer family | known relatives = Anne Sawyer Alfredo Sawyer Junior Sawyer Tex Sawyer Tinker Sawyer | status = | born = 1978 Approximate year of birth based on the age of actress Jennifer Banko. This timeline assumes that the events of the film take place in the same year in which it was released. | died = | 1st appearance = Leatherface: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre III | final appearance = | actor = Jennifer Banko }} Babi Sawyer is a fictional cannibal and a minor antagonist featured in the Texas Chainsaw Massacre film series. Played by actress Jennifer Banko, she appeared in the 1990 film sequel, Leatherface: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre III. Biography This unidentified female was a young girl with blonde hair who lived with her family in South Texas. She was the granddaughter of Anne Sawyer and Grandpa Sawyer and was possibly the daughter of Junior "Leatherface" Sawyer. Other family members included Tex Sawyer, Alfredo Sawyer, and Tinker Sawyer. She possessed a doll with a baby skeleton head, which she named "Sally". In 1990, Junior Sawyer captured Michelle Shatnell and Ryan McArthur and brought them back to the family home. Ryan was suspended upside down in the kitchen and Michelle was secured to a chair with her hands nailed to the arm rests. Blood was taken from Michelle, which the little girl indicated was required nourishment for Grandpa, who was actually long deceased by this point, and was nothing but a rotting corpse propped up in a chair. When it came time to execute Ryan, the little girl volunteered for the opportunity to claim her first kill. Under her family's supervision (and with a little help from Tex), she triggered a sledgehammer device, which swung downward from the ceiling, bashing Ryan in the skull, killing him. Moments later, a survivalist named Benny opened fire on the house with automatic weapons. Most of the members of the Sawyer family were killed or injured, but the little girl appears to have escaped unscathed. What became of her following this incident is unclear. It is reasonable to assume that Leatherface, who likewise survived, continued to care for her. Leatherface: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre III. Directed by Jeff Burr. Written by David J. Schow. Equipment * Doll: Babi Sawyer carried a hideous little skeleton doll around with her. Notes & Trivia * * The little girl is never addressed by a proper name in Leatherface: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre III. The character is identified as Little Girl in the credits of the film. She is called Babi Sawyer on the Texas Chainsaw Massacre wiki. Wikipedia:List of The Texas Chainsaw Massacre charactersTexas Chainsaw Massacre Wiki; Little Girl Sawyer. * Final fate: Survivor of Benny's raid upon the house. * It is implied that Junior Sawyer, aka Leatherface, is Babi Sawyer's father, though this is never confirmed in the film itself. * Trademark phrase: "Yakkety-yak! Don't talk back!" * Babi Sawyer is the only member of this branch of the Sawyer family who is confirmed to have survived. * Actress Jennifer Banko also played young Tina Shepard in the 1988 film Friday the 13th: The New Blood. * Babi Sawyer is the first time that we see a child character associated with the Sawyer family. A similar character is Jedidiah Hewitt, who appeared in the 2003 remake of The Texas Chainsaw Massacre. * In the rated version of Leatherface: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre III, it is not explicitly shown that Babi is the one who kills Ryan McArthur with the sledgehammer device. In the unrated version, she is shown triggering the device, along with some help from Tex Sawyer. * The little girl's relationship to the other members of the Sawyer family is also unclear. Tex, Alfredo and Tinker are likely her uncles, but may also be her cousins as well. * The little girl is the only child character seen in the film. * The little girl is one of five female characters in the movie. The others are Michelle Shatnell, Gina, Sara, and a reporter. * The little girl's doll, Sally, appears to be the skeletal remains of an infant. * It is generally accepted that the members of the Sawyer family are all cannibals. However, none of them are ever actually seen consuming human flesh (though Tex does lick some of Michelle's blood off of his finger). The little girl is never seen consuming either flesh or blood in the rated version of the film, though she is seen drinking a cup of blood from Ryan McArthur's head wound in the unrated version. * Playing the role of the little girl is actress Jennifer Banko's second film role. It is her second work in an iconic "slasher" series. Jennifer previously played young Tina Shepard in flashback scenes from the 1988 film Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood. Body Count * Ryan McArthur - Bashed his head in with a sledgehammer device. See also External Links * Babi Girl Sawyer at the Texas Chainsaw Massacre Wiki Appearances * Leatherface: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre III References